Where You Are
by darlingdraco1
Summary: Draco contemplates him and Hermione. Done to the song Where You Are by Rascal Flatts


**There you are, standing strong.  
****I'm a leaf, holding on.  
****You believe like a child.  
****In this fire running wild.  
****Oh, I love how you see…  
****Right to the heart of me…**

Draco watched the woman he loved as she sat between his legs beside the fireplace in the Head Boy/Head Girl dormitories at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was reading a book; it was her favorite muggle novel. He didn't know why, he had never personally read it. It was called Pride and Prejudice. She had always insisted that he should read it; apparently the story was much like their own. Two people, going from loathing each other to loving each other? No muggle could possibly understand love to such an extent as to write a novel as long as the one she held on such a topic.

When Hermione's world had come crashing down around her, Draco had been there to catch her. The battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort had not ended like she had wanted to say the least. Of course, as predicted, the Light side had won, but unfortunately, for Hermione in particular, Harry had been killed. She hadn't been the same since. She had always said Draco was her savior for being there when she needed someone the most. Hermione had no idea.

**You're a waterfall, washing over me.  
****I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in.  
****Well, I'm on my way.  
****You're a mountaintop.  
****When I reach for you,  
****Your love lifts me up.  
****And all I want,  
****Is to be where you are…**

He had never had a reason to change. Never had a reason to be a better person, never. All he wanted was to have power. Draco never thought that to love was power. Lucius had always taught Draco that those who loved were weak. Of course, he had never questioned it. What Lucius says goes. But, Draco had to wonder, if love was weak, then why could it defeat the Dark Lord? Finally, he realized it. To love was the greatest part of being human. Not to mention, he finally had a person who loved and accepted him. What more can you ask for in life?

Draco felt Hermione stir between his legs and put down her book. She curled up underneath the blanket that covered them and snuggled into Draco's muscular chest. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold around her. He never wanted to let her go.

**I'm the frozen ground.  
****You're the warm sunlight.  
****Shining down on me,  
****Baby, just in time.  
****I have never been in love like this.  
****Oh, you move my soul every time we kiss.  
****And I love how you heal.  
****I can't believe how alive I feel.  
****Yeah, Yeah.**

The brunette beauty had broken through his icy exterior and showed him what it was like to feel emotion. She had shown him that life didn't revolve around whether you were pureblood or not. Of course, she had to go to great lengths to do so, but she had done it. Before her, Draco had never known what it was like to feel devotion towards another human, another person. Never before had he felt those fireworks that people were always talking about, but every time they even touched, a shock went through him, and he just couldn't help but stop in awe of this almighty emotion.

**You're a waterfall, washing over me.  
****I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in.  
****Well, I'm on my way.  
****You're a mountaintop.  
****When I reach for you,  
****Your love lifts me up.  
****And all I want,  
****Is to be where you are…**

"Draco?" Came a muffled voice. The movement of her lips on his shirt tickled him, causing him to smile. His name felt so right coming from her mouth.

"Yes?" He kissed the top of her head. Draco felt her cuddle closer to him; he rubbed light circles on her back.

**Where you are…  
Ohh, Ohh, Ohh…  
****You're a waterfall, washing over me.  
****I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in.  
****Well, I'm on my way.  
****You're a mountaintop.  
****When I reach for you,  
****Your love lifts me up.  
****When I reach for you,  
****Your love lifts me up.  
****Oh yes, it does.  
****Ohh, Ohh, Ohh…  
****When I reach for you,  
****Your love lifts me up.  
****Yeah…**

"I love you, Draco."

Draco sat in shock for a little while, just holding her before he answered. "Hermione, I love you too," he could feel her smiling against his shirt. Slowly her breathing became even and slow, signaling her fall into dreamland. Draco didn't really understand. She trusted him so much, enough to fall asleep in his arms. He had never had someone trust him that much. Shutting his eyes to the light of the fire, Draco fell asleep, holding the splendor that was his Hermione.


End file.
